


her grades were the only straight thing about her

by whatacutename



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sexuality Crisis, struggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatacutename/pseuds/whatacutename
Summary: A blonde college student has a gay panic when she tries to kiss someone she really shouldn't. What happens when the person she touches lips with freaks out?
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, I suck at summaries. It's better than it sounds, I hope! Reuploading this hehe. Enjoy.

“What the **_fuck_** do you think you’re doing? Get your **_perverted_** hands off me!” Alice growled in a harsh tone, literally shoving the blonde away from her. Aubrey’s eyes widened as it suddenly hit her what she’d just done. She almost kissed **_Alice._** The Bellas leader. **_What the heck was she thinking?_** The freshmen looked at the older brunette woman, blinking several times. “What are you still **_doing_** here? Be gone! And don’t even bother coming back. You’re officially banished from the group.” The senior bellowed to the young blonde. Heads snapping round and looking at the pair, hearing the outburst. All eyes were on them. Aubrey turned on her heel and ran off, she ran back to the comfort of her own dorm room.

She locked herself in the bathroom and sat in the bath. She turned on the shower head and winced when the cold water hit her body. The blonde sat hugging her knees against her chest, her cries hidden by the sound of the water running. Aubrey buried her face into her arm. Her clothes soon becoming soaked through as she sat there, punishing herself for what she did back at the party. It was aca-incitation night, the blonde had been sat with the leader of the group talking, a drink in hand when Aubrey had leaned forward to try and kiss the senior. Their lips ghosting over each other, sending a tingle straight into the pit of the blonde’s stomach before she was harshly pushed away.

 ** _“First day of college and I’ve already screwed up.”_** The blonde thought, sniffing back her tears as more poured from the corner of her eyes. She couldn’t even wipe them away. Her face was wet from the water of the shower anyway. Wiping away her tears wouldn’t do much. **_“First day of college and I’ve already been kicked out of a sorority group.”_** Aubrey continued talking to herself. She felt her stomach churn. She felt like she was about to throw up. She swallowed a lump that was forming in the back of her throat and pushed the feeling down. Vomiting was the last thing she needed to be doing right now. As if she hadn’t already embarrassed herself enough. **_“Father will be so disappointed.”_** The blonde choked on her tears at the thought of her parents not being proud of her. Especially her father. The man who raised her and taught her everything she knows. He taught her to be strong willed and always hold her head up high.

Aubrey was a bright 18-year-old. Always getting **_straight_** A’s in all her studies. However, that was the only thing that was **_straight._** And the blonde was fine with that. Or so she desperately wanted to be.

The past few months as she graduated from high-school and moved on up to college to study a law degree, the blonde had been thinking differently about a few things. She found herself looking longer at women as they walked past her down the street in clothes that showed off skin. She found herself feeling differently as her eyes landed on pictures of female celebrities in magazines, clad in little bikini’s and a smile. There was always something she couldn’t quite put her finger on that sat in her stomach when she looked at these women. Be it in pictures or on the street. She doesn’t know what it means, and she doesn’t know what possessed her to try and kiss Alice. **_Alice_** of all people. The brunette senior had been nothing but horrible to Aubrey and her roommate Chloe when the pair had auditioned for the group.

Yet somehow, she decided they were good enough for the team.

Aubrey has absolutely no idea how long she’d been sat shivering in the bath under the running water for. Crying her heart out over what happened earlier. Until she hears a soft voice calling her name from behind the door.

“Aubrey? Is everything ok in there? I got back about an hour and a half ago and I can still hear the water running.” The voice called and Aubrey could just about hear it over the running water. The voice was soft, kind and warm. She knew exactly who it was despite only knowing the fiery redhead for not even a full day. Chloe Beale, her roommate. “Are you hurt? Do you need help?” Chloe’s sweet voice called again after not hearing a response from the blonde.

“I-I’m fine, Chlo. I-I’ll be out in a minute.” The blonde called back, her voice shaky from the tears and how cold her body was from being drenched under the water for god knows how long.

Aubrey’s head shot up as she heard the rattling of the doorknob and withing seconds the door slowly opened, a redhead peering round the corner of the door to check on the slightly older freshman. **_I swear, I thought I locked that door!?_** The blonde winced as her eyes locked with her roommates. **_Her eyes are so intense, yet they look so welcoming. I could easily get lost in- stop it! Now is not the time!_** Aubrey bit down on the inside of her cheek to stop her thoughts running away.

Chloe’s eyes widened at the sight of the blonde soaking wet in the bathtub. And not the good kind of **_wet._** The redhead rushed over grabbing a big soft towel off the railing and turning off the shower, wrapping the towel around the other girl and rubbing her back to help Aubrey warm up. “What’s wrong? Did something happen? How long have you been sat like this? You’re gonna make yourself ill.” Chloe rushed out several questions, her caring and kind nature going into a state of worry about her roommate. They may have only known each other for less than a day, but that didn’t mean that Chloe didn’t care about the blonde. Far from it. She cared about everyone she crossed paths with. Even animals.

“I-I screwed up. I-I can’t stay here.” The blonde mumbled, fresh tears sliding down her face. **_How the fuck is it possible for my eyes to still produce tears?_** Aubrey winced as they rolled down her cheeks and off her face. A soft warm hand came up to her cheek, the warmth of the palm of the said hand comforting the blonde. A thumb rubbing the tears away from her cheek. She looked up and saw a kind smile on the redhead’s lips, her eyes glistening with kindness.

“Let me help you out the bath. I’ll grab you some fresh clothes and let you change. We can get into comfy clothes and have a chat.” The redhead softly spoke to the blonde. Biting down on her lip as she waited for some sort of response from her roommate. “If-if you want to that is, we totally don’t have to if you’re not comfortable with that. I know we only met today, but I’m here if you need someone to listen. I’m a great listener.” Chloe explained further trying to convince Aubrey to open up. She could sense as soon as they first met that the blonde would be a little closed off. The complete opposite to how she was herself. “I can order us some food. Pizza, maybe? We can talk about why I found you in this state or we can not talk about it. Whatever you want to do. It’s none of my business, I know that. But I’d like us to be friends and friends are there for each other. To listen. To talk to. To get advice from. We will be sharing a room all year after all.” The redhead continued, rambling on a little bit and the slightly older girl couldn’t help the smile that fell upon her lips at how sweet her roommate was being. Aubrey could do with a friend right now.

“I-I’d like that. Thank you.” The blonde softly smiled in return and the redhead’s head shot up and looked at Aubrey, a smile falling across her own lips too in response to her roommate agreeing to the idea she’s suggested. Chloe stood up from kneeling at the side of the bath and wrapped a strong arm around the blonde, helping her up and helping her step over the edge of the bath to get out.

She pulled the blonde in a little hug, the towel around Aubrey stopping the redhead from getting wet. Aubrey’s body fell stiff at the contact. “Oh, sorry. I’m a hugger. I forgot to ask if it was ok to hug you. I forget sometimes that some people don’t like that kind of contact.” Chloe pulled back and explained, a blush coming up to her cheeks.

 ** _She blushed. She fucking blushed. Oh wow, she’s really cute!_** Aubrey’s voiced echoed inside her own head as she simply gave the redhead a small smile. “It’s ok. I’m not used to receiving hugs. In fact, I don’t remember the last time someone hugged me.” The blonde sadly spoke, dropping her gaze down to the floor. Her own cheeks blushing now in embarrassment. “But that was nice. Thank you, Chloe. For being so kind to me.” Aubrey brought her gaze up to look into her roommate’s soft, baby blue eyes.

“Well, if it’s ok with you, there’ll be more where that came from. I love hugging people and cuddling with people. A hug can say a thousand words.” Chloe beamed at the blonde, her gaze lingering a little too long into Aubrey’s soft green eyes. Puffy from all that time she spent crying only moments ago. “Um, I’ll go get you some clothes. Is that ok? Unless you’d rather grab them yourself. I don’t want you thinking I’m snooping through your things.” The redhead spoke clearing her throat. Biting down on her lip.

“No. I don’t think that. It’s ok. I’d be really grateful if you could get me some sweatpants and my tatty 1926 maths club t-shirt.” The blonde answered, smiling to the redhead. She hoped they would be friends. Aubrey didn’t have many friends. Not since moving away. They’d all stopped talking to her and inviting her out to places ever since they graduated. As much as it was so clear how much of opposites, they were from each other, all the blonde wanted was to befriend the redhead.

“You got it. Try and dry your clothes off a little until I get back with your clothes. It’ll help warm you up. I have an electric blanket. I can plug it in on your bed if you like. It’s really warm and cosy once it’s fully warmed up. I don’t want you getting sick on your first day.” Chloe softly explained with a smile. Aubrey gave a small nod of approval. A warm, heated blanket sounded so good right now. The redhead placed a little kiss on Aubrey’s cheek and went into the room to grab Aubrey some dry and clean clothes.

 ** _Wow, she has the softest lips. Oh my. Stop it before you get carried away!_** Aubrey thought and cursed herself over what she thought. Shaking her head, she rubbed the towel against her arms and tried to warm herself up. It was only a few quick minutes before Chloe returned with the items Aubrey asked for, giving the blonde a small reassuring smile as she handed them over.

“I hope you don’t mind, I grabbed you some clean panties and socks. No doubt they’ll be just as soaking wet as your clothes.” The redhead simply spoke. Innocently. It was Aubrey’s mind that was going wild overhearing the word **_‘panties’_** roll off Chloe’s tongue. Followed by her describing said **_panties_** as being **_‘soaking wet’_**. Aubrey knew what she would like to be soaking wet. The blonde bit her tongue to stop her mind going into the gutter. Her slightly younger roommate was simply being kind and offering Aubrey a shoulder to cry on. That’s all it was. As far as the blonde knew, the redhead was straight anyway. Not that she’d know either way after only knowing each other for a short amount of time.

The freshman had obviously not noticed the **_pansexual_** flag hanging on Chloe’s side of the room.

“I’ll put an order in for a takeaway. Anything you fancy?” Chloe’s soft voice pulled Aubrey out of her thoughts. The redhead smiling at her kindly as the blonde snapped out of her trance.

 ** _You! Oh my, god. Enough now, Posen!_** Aubrey cursed herself inside her mind. Harshly biting down on the inside of her cheek harshly as she frowned. She shook her head and gave her roommate a response: “pizza sounds good.” She nodded after Chloe had suggested it a few moments ago.

“Pizza it is! Flavour? Any special requirements?” The redhead questioned with a nod.

“Uh, vegetarian please.” Aubrey shyly responded. All her life she’d been shunned for her beliefs and choices in becoming a vegetarian. And she expected to get a scoff from the redhead at the fact she was a vegetarian. Instead she was met with a gaze that lit the redhead’s bright blue eyes up. That seems to be a good sign. The only positive response she seems to have gotten from another person.

“Oh, perfect. I’ll just order a large one and we can share it, I’m a vegetarian too. I have been since I was **_seven!_** ” The redhead utterly beamed at hearing her new friend was also a vegetarian. She knew they were going to become **_really fast friends._** She had a sense in the pit of her stomach. “I’ll leave you to change and I’ll order our food.” Chloe added and walked out of the bathroom.

The blonde felt a twitch in the bottom of her stomach at seeing the redhead **_leave_** her behind in the room. That was not something she wanted to make a habit of seeing very often. Yes, they hadn’t known each other long, but she hadn’t had many people in her life, or rather any, that already seemed so loving and caring towards her. She’d never met anyone like Chloe Beale before.

Once she emerged from the bathroom after drying herself and changing into her clean clothes, she found Chloe plumping up the pillows on her bed. A new fluffy brown blanket lay over her bed now instead of the college duvet. Her heart warmed at how attentive the redhead was being, looking after her already and their first day wasn’t over yet. “Oh, you’re finished. The blanket hasn’t been plugged in long. I think it’ll need a few more minutes to be warm. But once it’s ready, feel free to climb on in. The red light here will turn green once it’s fully heated up. I’m just going to change into some comfy clothes too. Be right back.” The redhead beamed, explaining about the blanket. She disappeared into the bathroom before poking her head round the door again to add one more thing: “oh and the pizza guy should be here soon. I’ve left the money on my desk by the door.” Chloe explained and pointed over to the 20-dollar bill on her desk next to their door.

Aubrey didn’t even know they would deliver to dorm rooms. She gave Chloe a small smile and nodded that she understood, and the redhead disappeared again, closing the door behind herself and proceeding to do her nightly routine. It wasn’t long before the blanket heated up and Aubrey got excited to slip underneath. She let a content sigh escape from between her lips as she wiggled about to find a comfy position to rest.

Her eyes were closed, and a small smile was plastered across her face as she indulged in the warmth of the blanket. Unbeknown to the blonde, Chloe had finished in the bathroom and was now stood in the doorway. Admiring the content and happy blonde wrapped up underneath the blanket. “Someone looks comfy!” She commented and Aubrey sat up, startled at the voice. A blush crept onto her face as she saw the smile on the redhead’s face.

“It’s so warm under here. Come see!” Aubrey exclaimed in appreciation of the blanket as she held it up, inviting Chloe to join her in bed without a second thought.

Chloe’s eyes widened. **_It’s purely innocent, don’t over think it. It’s a good way to help her open up to you. Take her up on the offer. Slip in there!_** She thought as she hesitated for a moment before quickly slipping into the bed with her roommate. Luckily, they both had double beds. Meaning there was enough room for them to both be in the same bed and still have some room between them. “Ugh, you’re so right. It’s so snug. Wow!” Chloe exclaimed in appreciation. Trying to make out as if she hadn’t used one before. Of course, she had used one plenty of times. She just wanted to make it seem less awkward that she was sharing a bed with the blonde. Completely innocently, obviously. “I don’t think I’m gonna be able to drag myself away from this when the pizza guy knocks. I’m here for the night. I could totally fall asleep right now.” The redhead relax more into the sheets underneath her and then realised what she’d said. Implying that she’d sleep in the blonde’s bed with her. “Uh, I-er, I mean...” The younger girl trailed off as her eyes went wide at her own words.

“If I wasn’t kinda hungry, I’d totally agree to just skip pizza and fall asleep. This blanket is like being wrapped up in the arms of a bear.” Aubrey exhaled, sinking further into the bed. “Uh, or what I’d imagine it to feel like if you were wrapped up in the arms of a bear. A nice bear, obviously.” The blonde continued as she started rambling nervously now.

They were pulled from the slight awkward tension staring to linger in the room by a knock on their door. “Pizza delivery!” A voice called from the other side and Chloe reluctantly slipped out of the warmth of Aubrey’s bed mixed with the blanket and went to get their pizza, paying the delivery guy and returning with the box. She hesitated for a moment before slipping back into the bed with the blonde. The pair of them now sitting up and next to each other in order to eat their food.

Both of them took a slice and for a moment they sat in silence, until Chloe cleared her throat and started talking: “so, uh, do you wanna talk about what happened and why I found you like that in the tub before?” she softly asked as she nibbled at her pizza, her eyes not focusing on anything else other than the slice of pizza in her hand. “You don’t have to; I know I’m technically still a stranger. We can talk about something else if you like. Just know, I am here and I’m here to listen.” The redhead continued, giving the option to Aubrey of talking about what happened or to not.

The blonde took a moment to think about it before she made her decision on what to do. She was going to tell the redhead. For some reason, she knew she could trust her roommate. Call it a gut instinct if you will, she just knew that whatever she said, Chloe was **_not_** going to judge her for anything.

Aubrey took a deep breath and started talking: “uh, well…” she started as she too was nibbling on her slice of pizza. Thinking carefully of her next words. “…I’ve been sort of feeling differently the past few months. I’m thinking of and looking at things in a different way. An unusual way that I never have before and I’m feeling a little confused about what it all means.” The blonde continued, her own eyes not looking up from her pizza. However, she could now feel Chloe’s eyes on her, she sensed the redhead’s gaze. “And by that, I mean…” again, she continued without letting Chloe respond. Not that the redhead wanted to give a response right now. She knew the blonde needed to get something off her chest. “…I’ve been looking at **_women_** differently. In a different way than I usually would, and I-I don’t know what this means.” She finally finished, breathing out a breath she hadn’t realise was caught in the back of her throat.

“Thank you for opening up to me about this, Aubrey. I know how nerve-wracking it can be to admit to what you’re feeling inside. I know I’m a stranger and I know it will have taken a lot of courage for you to open up to me, but I’m very thankful you have chosen me to speak to about this.” Chloe’s soft voice was music to Aubrey’s ears. She finally raised her gaze to look at the redhead and all she saw looking back at her was bright, glistening, baby blue eyes and a kind, warm smile.

 ** _Well, that went better than I thought. She’s not freaked out at all. Maybe it is ok to feel this way about women._** Aubrey thought as she bit down on her lip, taking in Chloe’s words. She wasn’t really sure what to say next. A little overwhelmed at the redhead’s positive response.

“I get it, Aubrey. I promise you; I do. I was incredibly nervous to open up about my feelings too. I was much younger, about eleven I think when I developed my first crush on a girl. My best friend Olivia. We don’t talk anymore. We fell out when we were thirteen and she moved out of town. Anyway, not the point.” Chloe explained to the blonde, reassuring her that the way she was feeling was completely ok and opening up to her roommate about her own struggle. “I seemed to go through several sexualities before I felt like my true self. I’m **_pansexual._** It’s my recent discovery and the sexuality I feel most comfortable being. I feel like I’ve always been pansexual. It just took me a long time to figure it all out. I know it’s scary, but trust me, you’re in a safe space here. You can tell me anything and I’ll never judge. If you ever want to talk about your feelings, please come to me and talk.” The redhead softly smiled, grabbing hold of Aubrey’s hands with her own and encouraging the blonde to look into her eyes. She wanted her roommate to be able to open up and talk to her about anything. Good or bad.

Aubrey lifted her gaze up to meet the baby blue eyes belonging to her roommate. They locked eyes and the blonde offered a smile back in return. She dared to drop her gaze to her roommate’s soft lips. Thinking about how it would feel to kiss them. Her cheek started to tingle as she remembered the kiss the redhead placed there only moments ago. Aubrey bit down on her lip and contemplated her next move.

“Or if you’re not comfort-“ the redhead stared and was cut off when she felt the blonde’s soft lips covering her own. Chloe was a little surprised at first, but she soon broke into a smile and slid a hand round to hold Aubrey’s waist. The feel of the hand on her hip made the blonde jump and she quickly pulled back. Eyes widening as she looked into Chloe’s eyes in horror over what she’d done.

 ** _Fuck sake, why do I keep trying to kiss people? I’m such an idiot. What the fuck, Posen? But, she kissed me back.._** Aubrey cursed herself, starting to freak out at kissing her roommate. She was so confused. She shouldn’t have kissed the redhead. But the said redhead hadn’t freaked out, she’d kissed the blonde back. What did this mean? What would happen now? They were on their first day of college and knowing each other. And Aubrey could have very much single handedly just screwed everything up. Like she does with everything in her life.

Before the blonde could even think about it anymore, she felt the redhead’s lips locking back with her own. Her roommate’s soft hands cupping her cheeks as they shared a few small kisses.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning the blonde woke up in an unfamiliar yet warm embrace. Arms were wrapped around her waist and a body was pressed up against her back. Spooning her. She’d never woken up like this before. But she liked it. She liked the warm body against her back. The strong arms wrapped around her waist were protective. And she liked it. She really, **_really_** liked it. She could get very used to waking up like this. Her mind drifted back to last night. The incident with **_Alice,_** the way she punished herself under the cold water of the shower and her roommate found her. Her roommate. Chloe Beale.

The bubbly and kind redhead, who had encouraged her to open up. She’d admitted things to the slightly younger woman that she’d never told anyone before. Not even her family or parents. And they kissed. And not just once. They’d shared several kisses. Aubrey’s cheeks flushed a slight shade of pink as she thought back on the feel of Chloe’s lips against her own. The redhead had the softest lips. And the kiss was Aubrey’s first. The one with Alice was hardly even a kiss. Their lips had barely even pressed together.

Aubrey was deep in thought as Chloe started to stir, her arms closing in closer against the blonde’s hips as she stretched her body out a little, getting the sleepy feeling out of her body as her eyes opened from her slumber. A smile tugging on her lips at the head of blonde hair in her face. She snuggled closer into the woman in her arms. Snuggling her face into Aubrey’s neck, kissing the exposed skin of her neck as she moved the blonde hair out the way, giving her access to her roommate’s neck.

“Mhmm!” Aubrey sleepily mumbled. The feel of Chloe’s lips were soft against the skin of her neck. Their bodies fit so perfectly together, and the blonde’s eyes dropped closed. Indulging herself in the moment she was sharing with the redhead. The second day of college and already she was waking up in the arms of a beautiful woman and the said woman was openly kissing her. Unprompted. Another content sigh escaped from between her lips and her eyes widened. Biting down on her lip as she realised her groan of approval almost sounded like a moan of pleasure. She didn’t want to scare the redhead off.

“Morning beautiful.” Chloe purred into Aubrey’s ear and the blonde rolled over to face the redhead. Both with shy yet bright smiles plastered across their faces. A blush creeping onto their cheeks as they eventually brought their gazes up to stare into each other’s eyes. The younger of the two slowly leaned forward and captured the blonde’s lips with her own. Sharing a few small kisses before pulling away.

“Hmm, morning.” Aubrey shyly mumbled, snugging back into the redhead’s warm body as they did so last night before both girls had fallen to sleep. “I could get used to waking up like this every day.” The blonde blushed, burying her face into Chloe’s neck. A small giggle seeped through Chloe’s lips and Aubrey was convinced it was already her favourite sound. It was a sound she’d only heard **_twice_** yet it released a group of butterflies into her stomach. Fluttering around and making her feel on cloud nine.

“Me too.” Chloe giggled a little, her arms wrapping Aubrey up in a closer embrace. Placing a soft kiss on the blonde’s forehead. “What’s your class schedule like for today?” The redhead questioned, running her fingers up and down Aubrey’s hip, making the slightly older girl shiver under her touch. A wide smile appearing on the redhead’s lips at the reaction.

“I’m not sure, I need to grab my planner from my bag. But I’m far too comfy right here in your arms and under this blanket to move.” The blonde blushed, looking up at the redhead shyly. A beaming smile from Chloe made her heart soar. The redhead moving a hand up to cup and caress Aubrey’s cheek. Leaning into the palm of the soft hand against her skin, a content smile growing across her lips. She knew deep down that they were gonna need to talk about all of this. Talk about whatever this was between them and make sure they were both on the same page. The blonde wanted nothing more than for the redhead to be her girlfriend. But she was scared. She was confused to say the least and her mind was clouding over. A small frown forming on her face as she stared into space.

“Earth to blondie.” Chloe’s soft voice snapped her out of her thoughts. The redhead giggling again when Aubrey blinked at her several times and shook her head. “Where did you go just then? You zoned out for a few minutes there.” She continued, cupping Aubrey’s cheek again and rubbing her thumb against the skin of the blonde’s cheek. Smiling softly at the older woman above her.

“S-sorry, I uh, I was just thinking.” Aubrey mumbled, biting down on her lip and moving her gaze down to Chloe’s chest, not in a perverted way. Trailing her finger around the birthmark on the redhead’s tanned skin. Avoiding eye contact with the other woman.

“What’s up? What’s on your mind? Talk to me. Whatever it is, it’s ok.” Chloe encouraged with a warm smile. Aubrey lifted her gaze to look at the redhead and seeing Chloe’s bright smile was enough to calm down her growing nerves. She bit down on her lip and went back to trailing the outline of her roommate’s birth mark on her chest. Thinking of her next words to explain what she was thinking about to the redhead.

“Um, I was th-thinking about, uh well, us. This. What we shared together last night and right now. The cuddles. The kisses. Waking up in your arms. I’ve never felt so comfortable in my whole life. Waking up with your arms wrapped around me. Your body pressed up against mine. Your lips on my neck. Kissing me.” Aubrey explained in a soft voice, trying to convey to Chloe what she was feeling as she spoke. “I-I guess I’m just curious about what it all means. I’m sure you can probably guess, I’m not an expert at relationships. I’ve never been in one. I-I hadn’t even kissed anyone till yesterday.” The blonde continued, a small blush filling her cheeks. “I-I guess I want to know what this means for us. What you think about everything. I know we only met yesterday, but being in your arms. Kissing you. Something about it feels right and I could do it for the rest of my life.” She added and dared to lift her gaze up to meet the baby blue eyes belonging to her roommate.

If you were to ask Aubrey what her favourite colour was, she’d tell you: **_the colour of Chloe’s eyes._**

“I know we met only yesterday, but I really believe in soulmates and I feel like we were meant to cross paths here. We were meant to meet and develop a quick bond. I must admit, I like kissing you and my heart felt really full when I woke up with my arms around your waist. I think there’s no harm in giving this a shot and see what happens. I’d hate to miss out on the opportunity to date you.” The redhead explained, caressing Aubrey’s cheek again. She liked the skin to skin contact with the blonde. “What do you say? Can I take you on a date?” Chloe questioned with a small smile on her lips.

To say she was stunned at the redhead’s words would be quite accurate. She couldn’t quite believe this total opposite person to herself had came into her life unexpectedly and at just the right time. Maybe Chloe was exactly what she needed as she navigated her way through her sexuality and began to accept herself. “I-I’d really like that.” Aubrey blushed a little and bit down on her lip, shyly looking away from the redhead.

Chloe’s smile grew wider and she raised her hand up to Aubrey’s chin and tugged her face to make the blonde look at her. The pair locked eyes and Chloe leaned forward, capturing the blonde’s lips against her own and they shared some soft and small kisses. An exchange that they both very much enjoyed and contact that ignited a fire in the pits of their stomachs. Both smiling into the lip-lock. Feeling comfortable enough with each other to get lost in each other’s lips. Kissing back and forth for what seemed like forever. None daring enough to slip in a tongue. Unbeknown to each other, they both wanted to take this slowly. They’d get caught in each other’s mouths soon enough. Rubbing their tongues together when the time was right. However, the time wasn’t now. Kisses were enough for the moment.

“Hm, I hate to interrupt our little moment and the warmth of all this, but I really have to use the bathroom.” Chloe giggled, pulling away from the blonde’s lips and rubbing the pad of her thumb over Aubrey’s cheek. Both smiling at each other like idiots once they finished kissing.

“Oh, right, yeah. S-sorry!” Aubrey mumbled nodding, still unable to wipe the smile off her face.

The redhead detangled herself from the blonde and got out of the bed. Reluctantly. She walked over to the bathroom and she could feel Aubrey’s eyes watching her. A small blush creeped up onto her cheeks as she closed the bathroom door behind herself. Aubrey lay in the bed still and sighed contently as she settled down further into the pillow behind her head. The blonde never thought that by going to college would force her to meet this incredible woman she would hopefully soon call her **_girlfriend._** The word made Aubrey smile wide at the thought of Chloe being exactly that.

The older of the two was lost in her thoughts, not knowing or realising Chloe had re-entered the room and was climbing back into the bed with her planner and the blonde’s own. She handed the planner over to Aubrey once she’d snapped out of her daze and she smiled warmly at the redhead in thanks. “Right so, as much as I would love to just stay here all day, cuddling and kissing you, I’m afraid I have a few lessons. My first class is at 10! I’ve got Russian Lit till 1. I have a break then till 3 and then I have Biology from 3 till 6. Then we’ve got Bellas rehearsals at 6 till 9!” Chloe announced as she looked at her planner for the day to look at her schedule. Biting down on her lip as she read what her day would entail, before looking at the blonde waiting for a response about her own classes.

Aubrey’s heart sank at the mention of Bellas rehearsals. Suddenly remembering what happened with **_Alice_** yesterday, again. Her stomach churned as she let a tear slide down her cheek. Biting down on her lip and moving her gaze away from the redhead. She felt like a failure. The thought of taking an extra curricular class with Chloe was something she was really looking forward to, until she remembered what she did. Leading Alice to banish her from the group.

“Hey! What’s wrong?” Chloe questioned with a frown. A concerned look on her face. Raising her hand up to the blonde’s cheek and wiping away her small tears dripping down her face. Aubrey closed her eyes, embracing the feel of the redhead’s soft hands on her skin.

“I-I uh, I didn’t tell you everything about why you found me in the bath yesterday. I-I tried to kiss **_Alice_** and of course, she freaked out. She yelled at me and pushed me away. And-and she uh, banished me from being in the group.” Aubrey explained, trailing Chloe’s birthmark again. Finding the brownish mark on her skin distracting as she spoke. Feeling a little more at ease. She couldn’t bring herself to look up at Chloe. For fear of what the redhead would say or how she’d react. “Our-our lips barely even touched. I-I don’t know what I was thinking. I-I guess I wasn’t really. It was stupid and I shouldn’t have done it. Especially not with her. It-it just sort of happened. I regret it, of course, because now she’s banished me from the group and now I’m just a failure. My-my father is going to be so disappointed in me.” She continued, tears silently streaming down her face as she tried to explain everything to her roommate. Talking as though they were already girlfriend’s and she was ashamed of what she’d done.

Which she completely was ashamed about. But she wasn’t even with Chloe, so it wasn’t such a big deal. Yet she somehow felt guilty. Not that she had a reason to. There was just something in the pit of her stomach that made her feel this way about her confession and what happened. The redhead simply wrapped her arms around the blonde and kissed her forehead. “Don’t cry. It’s ok. You made a silly little mistake. She can’t banish you for that. That’s really harsh!” Chloe frowned in response, rubbing the blonde’s back soothingly for a few minutes. Until she removed herself from tangled up with Aubrey and got out of bed, pulling some clothes on and checking the time on her phone. She had time.

“Wh-where are you going?” Aubrey mumbled, propping herself up on her elbows and looking up at the redhead. Chloe pulled on some sweatpants and a hoodie. Slipping on her shoes in the process.

“I’m going to give Alice a piece of my mind!” The redhead announced, grabbing her dorm room key and phone. Aubrey tensed up. She couldn’t let Chloe get involved in her drama. The redhead shouldn’t be fighting her battles for her.

“Chlo. Y-you don’t have to do that. It’s fine. I’ll just find another sorority group to join.” Aubrey bit down on her lip. Worried about what the redhead was going to do when she ‘speaks’ to the senior.

“I’m just going to talk to her. Don’t worry. I’ll be back soon!” Chloe shook her head slipping on her coat and shoes. Turning on her heel, she left the room, the door slightly slamming behind herself. Heading to find Alice and give her a mouthful. It was safe to say, the redhead was furious. And she wasn’t about to sit back and watch the nasty senior make Aubrey’s life a living hell. Not on her watch.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a prompt on tumblr: whatacutename.tumblr.com<3


End file.
